thelastofthedroidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lott Dod
Lott Dod also known by the Battle Droids, General or Viceroy Dod, is a male Neimoidian senator of the Trade Federation, representing the trade conglomerate's interests in the Republic Senate. a manipulative being skilled at political maneuvering, held this position from as early as 33 BBY, when he fought against the taxation of the Federation-dominated Free Trade Zones. When this initiative failed, the Federation invaded the Mid Rim world Naboo in retaliation in 32 BBY. When Naboo's queen, Padmé Amidala, came to the Republic capital Coruscant to call upon the Senate to send much-needed aid to her beleaguered people, Dod made every effort to block Amidala's pleas, claiming that there was no proof to back up her accusations. He conspired with the Separatists on numerous occasions throughout the war, and although his traitorous dealings were uncovered by members of the Republic, Dod continued to serve as the Federation's representative in the Senate on the urging of those wishing for a peaceful end to the conflict. During 19 BBY, Dod was at Neimoidia trying to figure out what to do when an Imperial Invasion took place and Dod was in trouble. The New Confederacy of Independent Systems got the word and Trench sent a Super Tactical Droid to rescue Dod and the Neimoidians. After they saved them, Dod joined the New Confederacy and then later showed up at Lothal to help Trench and the others take it over. Personality Cunning and immoral, with a voice reminiscent of that of a snake charmer, Lott Dod is a scheming bureaucrat who often uses political tactics such as filibusters, manipulative wrangling, and even bribery to further the goals of the Trade Federation. Like all Neimoidians Lott Dod is greedy and will get what he wants by any means necessary. Dod can also fight very well as seen in the Invasion of Neimoidia. Dod also worries about how much Trench will pay him since he loaned Trench Armored Assault Tanks, Multi-Troop Transports, and STAPs during the Battle of Lothal. History Neimoidia Lott Dod was on Neimoidia with other Neimoidians until the Galactic Empire invaded it. Lott Dod gathered some pilots and lead Neimoidian Starfighters against the incoming TIE Hunters commanded by TIE Pilot Leader. Lott Dod's Neimoidian Starfighter engaged the fighters and tried to destroy the ''Imperial-I'' class Star Destroyer Adjudicator. Then Lott Dod failed and the XX-9 heavy turbolasers shot him down, though the Neimoidians destroyed the deflector shield generators and caused the Adjudicator to crash. Then Lott Dod led Neimoidian Warriors against the Stormtroopers and the AT-AT. Commander Rys and a Stormtrooper Commander led the Imperial assault and tried to destroy the Neimoidia base. Dod thought of getting Trade Federation Droid Control Ships to fight the crash-landed ''Imperial-''class Star Destroyer. Dod and his warriors beat up Rys and the Stormtrooper Commander until the New Confederacy of Independent Systems arrived and prepared the invasion. The STD's ''Munificent-''class star frigate attacked the assault cruisers and launched several Droid Fighters to engage the other TIE Fighters. They fought and a C-9979 Landing Craft landed near them and unloaded B1 Battle Droids, B2 Super Battle Droids, 2 OOM Commander Battle Droids, and 2 Armored Assault Tanks. They destroyed the rest of the Imperial forces. The Super Tactical Droid landed and then captured Rys and killed the other commander with his B2 SBDs. He later told all of the Imperial forces to surrender or be destroyed. The Imperials refused and the Super Tactical Droid had no choice but to send ''Hyena-''class bombers to bomb the rest of the Empire. After that the STD offered Dod to join the New Confederacy and Dod agreed. He later showed up on Trench's carrier/destroyer. Battle of Lothal Lott Dod was present for the Battle of Lothal, alongside the other New Confederate leaders-Trench, Clu Lesser and Gume Saam. The four of them were discussing Trench's recent victory, and Gume Saam was enthusiastically asking questions about how he'd destroyed the massive ''Imperial-I ''class Star Destroyer. After telling the story, Trench later set course for Lothal, and had the other three leaders remain onboard his ''Providence-''class carrier/destroyer while he took control of the invasion below. He also gave them orders to maintain the blockade surrounding Lothal, and to destroy any Imperial forces that attempted to break through. Hours went by into the battle, and Dod, Saam and Lesser found themselves with nothing to do. Gume Saam complained about Trench taking so long in the battle, and Dod replied that there were many Imperial forces on Lothal, and that he had to win this battle. Later, the Tactical Droid Commander told Lesser that a ''Gozanti-''class cruiser had arrived in the system. When the ship launched their TIE Fighters, Lott Dod ordered the Driver Battle Droids to fire the ship's Quad turbolasers. When the fighters still weren't destroyed, he asked the Tactical Droid Commander if there were any fighters they could use, and he said yes; Lott told him to launch them. The Tactical Droid Commander then launched 4 Vulture Droids, but the ''Gozanti-''class cruiser was too fast, and due to the Driver Droids and OOM Pilot Droids onboard the ''Munificent-''class star frigates and the ''Recusant-''class light destroyers completely missing their shots, the cruiser got past them. Relationships Category:New Confederacy Leaders Category:Neimoidians Category:Anti-Villains Category:Confederacy Members Category:New Confederacy Members Category:Confederacy Leaders Category:Heroes Category:Anti-Heroes